


15D15P: THG - Opposites Attract

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [12]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Childhood Memories, Drabble, F/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _012\. Opposites Attract_  
>   
> 

You might say that Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta were not exactly the best of friends when they were children.

You might also say that raw crude oil was a perfect vestment for pelicans.

Annie Cresta was a soft-spoken, glowing child who loved school and reading and the science behind their sea – from phytoplankton to cetaceans – and was quick to correct even their teachers.

Finnick Odair was golden, blazing; the virulent Career with the leanest, brownest muscles and loudest laugh in the District. Every girl fell under his spell with a single wink.

Everyone except, of course, for Annie Cresta.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
